


One Way or Another

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bro Showdown Duel Went Wrong, Crack, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: "Why is this thing didn't come off?!" Iorveth growled.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

"Why is this thing didn't come off?!" Iorveth growled.

  
He tried to rip Roche's emblem off with his knife, which was of no use so far. The damn thing still patched tightly on Roche's coat, not budging a bit. A few threads got loose, maybe; but it still stuck on Roche's chest, like a giant blue stain.

  
Roche was still lying on the ground, watching him with some sort of boredom look.

  
"Because I used backstretch and double threads, made it solid seamed, ”Roche sneered, "It was meant to resist bad weather and long marches, and it's _fool-proofed._ "

  
"Fine." Said Iorveth, "It's going to come off, one way or another."

  
He glared at Roche, with an absolute determination.

Two hours later.

When Roche finally found his way back to Blue Stripe's boat, he was exhausted, injured, unarmed, and topless.

  
"Thought you were lost in the woods," Said Ves, looked at him from the deck, "But looks like somebody's been having fun."

  
"I was attacked by a rabid animal In the woods, " Roche shouted, still brewing in a foul mood.

  
"Animal that wants your cloth." Said Ves.

  
"It's rabid." Said Roche.

  
"Well, it seems we had some seriously dangerous animals out there in the woods. " Said Ves, "Is there anything that I should know, commander?'

  
"Bring me my spare coat, " Roche shook his head, clambered on the boat, "We've got something to hunt, soldier."

  
"Yes, Commander." Ves smiled.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that Roche's coat?" Asked Geralt.

"Maybe," Said Iorveth, wrapped in Roche's coat. "Found it on a path in the forest, someone must have left it. I don't know who that man is. "

"Why are you keeping it then?" Geralt snorted.

"Because it had backstretch, double threads, and solid seams, ”Iorveth said, "It could resist bad weather and long marches, and it's _fool-proofed._ "

"Sounds perfect for winter." Geralt pondered.

"Yes." Iorveth nodded in unquestionable pride. 

_It better be._

FIN


End file.
